Unexpected Reunion
by NikkiB112
Summary: NCIS stumbles across a crime scene caused by the Winchester brothers and their friend. But this friend is gonna stir up some trouble for one of our favourite agents...
1. Prologue

Unexpected reunion

So, this is my first story... Really taking a chance putting it up here, but let's see if anyone likes it, shall we? It's gonna be a short story, this is the 'prologue'

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Anthony Dinozzo was walking through the hallway of the NCIS building, angry with himself for having overslept. He was mentally preparing himself and thinking of how to explain to Gibbs why he was late, but when he reached his desk he stopped abruptly. He looked at his coworkers' desks surprised. The neatly ordered corner of Ziva David: abandoned. Timothy McGee's computer: no McGee in sight. And finally, Leroy Jethro Gibbs' throne: empty. Tony got a weird feeling. What were the chances that every member of Team Gibbs was at the same time late, sick, out for coffee or gone to pee? Non-existent.

'Hey Philippe.' Tony stopped a colleague who was walking by. 'You seen Gibbs?' If he could find Gibbs, the rest of the team couldn't be far. The other agent shrugged.

'I don't know where he is. I just know that all three of them left about 15 minutes ago,' he said nodding towards the empty seats.

'What do you mean, they left?' Dinozzo asked urgently. He got that weird feeling again, he was only ten minutes late dammit… maybe twenty.

'You know, like when Gibbs gets a call, hangs up immediately, calls out "Grab your gear" and you're all in the elevator within a minute,' Philippe explained. Dinozzo dropped himself in his chair with a sigh.

'Okay, thanks,' he said and waved his hand, signaling the other man that he could leave. The agent shrugged and walked on towards his desk.

So that's what the weird feeling was: he was late for work and had missed a case because of it. When Gibbs got back, he'd be in for it, and he'd be doing paperwork until the end of the month. He sighed again and decided to finish a report – that actually should have been filed already.

* * *

><p>Let me know if I'm doing this right?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to however is reading/reviewing this story!**

**Let me clarify something real quick: the story isn't recent, I wrote it years ago, so it doesn't really follow the recent storylines. For NCIS Ziva is still on the team, and for Supernatural, I'm really just using the idea of the hunters, and the story of Sam and Dean from like season 1, but with the addition of a character I created, who will be introduced in this chapter...**

* * *

><p>About an hour before Tony arrived unfortunately late to work, something much more interesting was happening in another, more secluded part of the city. In an alley that was yet to be bathed in the light of the rising sun, three hunters of the supernatural were trying to finish up a fight. The being they were trying to take down at the moment was strong. It had knocked their guns out of their hands and out of reach. They were left improvising on their feet, but no matter, they were good at that! The hunters worked together well, switching between attacking, deflecting attacks and protecting the fourth person in the alley – someone who had absolutely no experience with their kind of monsters.<p>

The marine had been shocked when his bullets didn't faze the creature before him. After that he'd been slammed into a wall, hard. He'd fallen unconscious and hadn't moved since. The creature had an unpronounceable name and extremely sharp claws. Claws that were aimed at the young woman in front of him. Her path was blocked on either side, so all she could do was raise her arm protectively while trying to find a weapon somewhere close. As she felt her skin being slashed open, a sharp pain shot through her arm.

"Bella!" one of the other hunters called out. The men had been focused on getting the unconscious marine away from the creature, while she distracted it. Safe to say the distracting had worked. Finally, the woman located something she could use as a weapon. She ducked sideways, ignored a flair of hot anguish that shot through her arm and reached for the metal bar lying next to the dumpster. She wielded it something fierce, repeatedly hitting the creature in front of her, forcing it back to the other side of the alley.

She turned around and called "No worries, it's just a scratch." But she had spoken too soon. As she turned around, she felt an inhuman force hit her and she was thrown backwards. For a moment it felt like she was suspended in the air, then she felt the wall behind her, and her body slammed into it hard. She slid down across the wall, and felt consciousness slip away from her. She struggled to stay awake, but the pain that shot through her ankle when she hit the ground combined with the pain in her arm, and it was getting really difficult to keep her eyes open. In a blur she saw her two friends finish off the monster and then run in different directions. One of them ran towards the young man laying unmoving further down the alley. The other, the man who had called her name earlier, ran towards her.

"Bella! Bells!" he yelled, his voice filled with worry. She groaned and tried to get up. But her head started spinning, so she stopped moving immediately. The other man came running towards them as well.

"Guys, I can hear sirens." he said urgently, already gathering their weapons. The first man looked up and was silent for a moment. He heard the sirens too, and they were getting closer.

"Crap" he said "Sammy, how's the soldier boy?" he asked, trying to assess the situation.

"Just unconscious" the younger man answered. "Dean, we need to go" he added.

"Yeah, I hear you!" the man, Dean, said. "Help me get Bells up." He gestured towards the young woman who was still on the ground. They got her on her feet, but the moment she was without their support, she dropped to her knees and a pained yelp escaped her lips.

"Bella! What is it?" Dean asked. The sirens were getting closer, they really needed to get out of there. Getting caught by local authorities was not the plan!

"It's my ankle, I can't stand on it." As she said it, she realized they were in trouble. The sirens were getting close, and she could not move fast enough.

"Sam, help me carry her" Dean said immediately, but Bella protested.

"No, Dean" she said, and both men looked at her surprised. "The car is too far away, you'll be lucky to get there before the cops show up. I'd only slow you down!" She knew he understood what she was saying, but the stubborn bastard refused to acknowledge it.

"Forget it, we'll make it" he said.

"Dean." Her voice was soft but strong, it made him look her in the eyes. "Go on, I'll be fine." He couldn't just leave her like this. He wouldn't. They could make it to the car, they could outrun the cops, they always did.

"Dean, she needs medical help, we can't give her that" Sam realized. The wound on her arm was obviously more than just a scratch. The fact that she couldn't stand on her feet meant her ankle was pretty bad too.

"Dammit, Sammy, no. I am not just going to leave my family behind" Dean started, but Bella interrupted him. The sirens were getting too close. They had been together for years, yes. They were family, yes. But sometimes you have to make the difficult choices. And logic told her that the best thing to do was for her to let herself get caught, if it meant the guys could escape. The authorities weren't looking for her, they didn't know about her. She wasn't a known associate of the Winchesters. The brothers, however, had made it to a few "most wanted" lists. If they got caught there would be hell. But if she got caught… Worst-case scenario the cops would figure out who she was and return her to her family. After a while she could run away again, and she would find them again.

"For fuck's sake Dean, the cops are coming. Get the hell out of here!" Their eyes locked. "Now" she added.

The men didn't move at first, but then Sam pushed Dean towards the car. She'd made her choice. They respected that. But a silent promise was spoken between the three of them. They would find each other again. She wouldn't give them up. She would never give them up, they knew that. It was unlikely that she would do time, but she would be caught up in the investigation. They would just have to hope her wits and smarts would get her free. And once she was free, they'd find each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really happy with this story, but I'll try to finish it...<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey hey, I hope someone is enjoying this... Would be nice to get some reviews though... just let me know what you think, good or bad, I wanna hear it ;)**

**Here's Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p>The NCIS building in Washington DC was home to a lot of places. Some of them pleasant to be at, some less pleasant… for certain people. Abby Sciuto's forensics lab was for most a pleasant place to be. Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs liked the forensics lab, he liked forensics scientist Abby Sciuto. She was efficient, she was thorough, she was a light in the dark, she was innocent. Well, <em>innocent<em> may be the father in him talking, but there was some kind of innocence in her. That's what Gibbs liked about her: she was submerged in the evils of this world every day, but she wasn't corrupted by them at all. He'd just checked in with her: she'd received all the evidence from the alley, although it wasn't much, and had assured him she would find something – he knew she would, she always did. Gibbs was now on his way to a room that, for many, held less pleasant memories. The interrogation room.

A witness for his current case was waiting for him there. The case involved an unconscious Corporal in an alleyway at about 7:30 this morning. It wasn't because of alcohol or drugs though. There were obvious signs of a bad struggle in the alley, and local cops who had responded to a call about gunshots had found two people. The first was the unconscious young man, who turned out to be a marine, hence NCIS's involvement. He'd already been brought to the hospital when NCIS showed up at the crime scene, and still hadn't woken up. The other person had been the young woman who was currently sitting in Interrogation. Gibbs entered a darkened room, and observed the young woman sitting on the other side of the large window.

She was beautiful, with shoulder length dark brown hair, dark eyes, a healthy complexion. She couldn't be any older than 28 or 29, about the same age as the young marine at the hospital. She'd been hurt too, but had been conscious when the cops arrived. Ziva had accompanied her to the hospital, where she got stitches for the gash on her arm, and where they treated her ankle. The doctor that had examined her had told Ziva the troubling news: the woman may be young, but her body had been through a lot. Her back had been bruised, possibly from hitting the alley wall, but the doctor had noticed other scars on her torso, and wounds that were already healing. She had twisted her ankle mildly, which could be why she hadn't gotten away before the cops got there. When treating her ankle, the doctor had found evidence of a gunshot in her leg that couldn't be any older than 2 years. This girl obviously had a tough life, but facial recognition or fingerprints hadn't given them any results yet, so she wasn't in the system. The doctor had told Ziva that the twisted ankle was probably the result of a bad fall, but he couldn't immediately tell what had caused the wound on her arm. It could have been claw marks or it could have been knives, but neither explanation seemed to add up… Gibbs looked at the white bandages that covered the woman's left arm from wrist to elbow. The doctor hadn't been able to suggest any weapon or animal that could have left those marks.

The problem was, that this woman was not offering up any explanations. Ziva had tried to interview her at the hospital, but that hadn't helped much. If anything, it had turned Gibbs's attention towards her, as a suspect. She didn't have any papers on her, or attempted to produce any. She claimed she didn't remember what happened, how she got hurt, who the Corporal was, or even how she got to the alley where she was found. Adding the fact that she had given them a false name, possibly hoping they wouldn't follow up on her, was enough reason for Gibbs to bring her in for questioning.

That's how it came to be that Gibbs was observing her from behind the one-sided mirror right now. He was trying to figure out who she was, what kind of person she was, and possibly how he could make her trust him, get her to talk. She was simply sitting there. Most suspects or witnesses were uncomfortable when waiting in there. They tend to look around, move in their chair, they can't sit still, they put their hands on the table in front of them, in their lap, and back on the table. It's not necessarily a sign of guilt, it's just human nature to be a bit nervous when being interrogated. Gibbs had seen suspects behave differently though: Marines that are trained in interrogation techniques for example. They tend to sit still, they find a position that is not uncomfortable, but not too relaxed either, and they stick to it. Then they find some fixed point in front of them, and focus on that, only moving their eyes every now and then to check their surroundings. The young woman in front of him reminded Gibbs of these highly trained marines. Her dark eyes seemed to be staring into nothingness, but he was sure that she had already analyzed the room she was in. Gibbs had the eerie feeling she was now looking straight at him. She was sitting straight in her chair, her hands on the table in front of her. She didn't seem scared, but he could tell she was breathing slowly: deep breaths in and out. It told Gibbs that maybe she was trying to keep herself calm. That would mean she had something to be nervous about. And Gibbs would find out what it was.

She changed the position of her arm slightly, her eyes narrowing for a second as she did. Gibbs nearly missed it. He remembered her doctor's words, about how the wound on her arm was quite deep, and probably very painful. And about how she had other, older wounds over her body. She was in pain, but she was used to it. She schooled her features almost perfectly. It maid Gibbs think she was a fighter. She was probably a little like Ziva in that aspect, could probably hold her own in a decent fight. How did a beautiful young woman like that get involved in a life this difficult? What even happened in that alley that morning? It was time to get some answers, Gibbs thought as he entered the interrogation room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Next chapter will be somewhere in March... ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**So it's been like forever since I've updated, but make no mistake! I do intend to finish this story! My life just took a turn for the crazy right after my last update. It's still a mess, but I'm trying to get things together. **

**Special thanks to love-you-forever-and-always, BranchSuper and squidgy78 for the reviews on last chapter. Onto Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Bella heard the door open, and in the reflection in the one-way mirror, she saw the greying agent pause for a second, then enter the room. She hardly moved a muscle as he walked behind her and moved to sit in front of her. Her eyes, however, followed his reflection in the mirror. She took in as much details about him as she could. From the grey hair, the wrinkles and the worn hands, to the suit and the gun. She got a military-like vibe off of him. His kind blue eyes seemed grey with worry and sorrow, but his face was stoic. For a moment the man reminded her of John Winchester. He was obviously in charge, probably a seasoned agent…<p>

"How are you feeling?" the agent asked, after a few moments of silence. Bella didn't respond. She was still trying to figure out if this guy was friend or foe.

"How's your arm?" The question sounded genuine enough, but Bella's instincts were screaming at her. In the past few years she had learned that things were often not what they seemed. She had learned to second guess every friendly face and to always be ready for a fight. She just shrugged lightly in answer to the agent's question.

"My name is agent Gibbs," he continued "I'm with NCIS, that's Naval Criminal Investigative Service." She didn't react. She knew what NCIS meant. John Winchester had been a marine, his sons had told her about the _marine cops_ as they called them. Their involvement had to have something to do with the Corporal that had been attacked.

"So what's your name?" He was talking as if they were in a local pub, having a drink or a bite to eat. Not as if he was an agent who was interrogating her. She figured she might as well play along, and told him the name she'd given agent David earlier. His eyes hardened a little when he heard it, as if he was hoping to hear a different name.

"We ran that name. It's a fake." He almost sounded disappointed. Bella kept her face expressionless. She'd known they would figure out it was a fake, but she hadn't quite figured out how to, believably, talk herself out of it.

After a few moments of silence, Gibbs opened the folder lying on the table in between them. He took out the first picture, looked at it briefly, and then put it in front of Bella. She glanced at it, recognizing the young man she and the brothers had saved earlier that morning. He was dressed differently though: the uniform of a marine, with a military haircut. His name was James, she'd found that out while researching the job they were on. The last time she'd seen him, he'd been unconscious in the alley. She briefly wondered if he'd gotten away, and if he was okay.

"Corporal James Allistor." Gibbs told her, his voice a bit colder than earlier. "Do you know him?" Obviously the fact that she kept lying about who she was, didn't please him. He'd given her a final chance to be honest, and she hadn't taken it. Now it seemed she would be treated as any other suspect. Bella shook her head.

"Nope" she said. This short answer didn't please him either. It was quiet for a moment, while they looked at each other. Gibbs knew she was lying, and Bella knew that he knew. She could see it in his eyes. But she couldn't exactly explain how she knew the corporal, could she? So she did what she did best: lie. Finally Gibbs turned his attention back to the folder in front of him, and took out a couple more pictures. To Bella, they were pictures of the alley where she'd been hunting this morning, but to NCIS, they were crime scene pictures.

"Local cops found Corporal Allistor unconscious this morning, in this alley." Gibbs said, indicating the pictures of the alleyway. "The same place they found you. At the same time." Bella had to focus on keeping her features schooled, and not looking guilty. From the point of view of an agent, that situation was indeed suspicious. She finally looked up and tried to make her voice sound as innocent as possible as she said:

"I'm sorry sir, but as I told your agent earlier, I don't remember what happened this morning." She could see he didn't buy it, but it didn't matter. Never break character, once you decide to lie, you stick with it. That was her philosophy.

"The doctor said it could be temporary memory loss, caused by shock or trauma." That was actually the truth. She'd played the confused, I-don't-know-what's-going-on and look-at-me-I'm-so-innocent act, and the doctor had actually believed it. Unfortunately for her, it seemed agent Gibbs wasn't as gullible. He leaned back a little, though still sitting quite straight and stoic, contemplated his next move. This young lady was a though one. She seemed believable, but everything he knew about her screamed: untrustworthy.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked. She sighed a little, and repeated that she didn't know. Gibbs hadn't expected anything else. This case was starting to annoy him. Some cops would assume this as an open and shut case: victim unconscious at the hospital, and attacker in the interrogation room, clearly holding back information. But then why was she hurt just as badly as the Corporal? Why had she not once tried to escape? In the beginning Gibbs had treated her as the suspect, but he was starting to have his doubts. She was obviously hiding something, but his gut was telling him she might not have bad intentions. If only they could figure out who she was. It would help determine if she was in fact the attacker or if she was another victim.

Just as Gibbs was contemplating playing the nice guy again, to get her to reveal her identity, there was a knock on the door of the interrogation room. He looked at her one last time, then left to see who it was, that thought they had something valuable enough to interrupt his interrogation. It turned out to be Timothy McGee, who, after receiving a glare from Gibbs, quickly said "Abby may have something". It was enough explanation for Gibbs. Whatever Abby may have found, could help them in the investigation and the interrogation. The girl who was so eager to stay silent could wait.

Bella's eyes had followed Gibbs when he had left the room and had closed the door behind him. She realized it might take some time before he got back, so she carefully leaned back a little. She tried not to let anyone who might still be watching see that she was trying to relax a little. Neither did she want them to see that every little movement felt as if someone was putting needles in her back. Crashing into that wall back in the alley really had hurt. Bella knew this guy was the good kind of cop. He looked out for his people. He wasn't looking for someone to blame, no, he wanted the truth. Problem is, the truth in this case, was not exactly something she could reveal…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I'm not gonna make any promises on the next chapter, but I'm hoping to have it up somewhere within the next 2 months...<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: It's been a while, I know. I apologize if the story isn't really great, I feel like I'm taking some shortcuts to move things along, and I'm not really happy with it, but I want this finished, so here we go. **

_Previously: After a hunt in DC, Bella is wounded and needs to stay behind. NCIS finds her, along with an unconscious Corporal. After her injuries are taken care of, she is interrogated by Gibbs, but refuses to spill the supernatural beans._

* * *

><p>Abigail "Abby" Sciuto was not simply a scientist. She was a scientist in the forensics lab of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service headquarters at the Washington Naval Yard, but looking at her, you'd say she's the last person you'd expect to find in a forensics lab. With her gothic style of dress and music, and her interest in death and the supernatural, people are often surprised by her hyperactive behavior, and her enthusiasm.<p>

Today, Abby was working on the forensic evidence from the team's latest case. The marine's clothes hadn't given her much. Some residue from the alley he'd been found at, some blood that had been mostly his own, evidence of nacho's and a spilled drink. It didn't tell them anything they didn't already know, or rather it didn't tell them anything they could use.

However, Abby had decided to look at the problem from a different angle. An idea had formed in her mind, and she was now in the middle of executing it. As the computer was running the necessary algorithms that would hopefully find something useful, the members of Team Gibbs came into the lab.

"McGee said you've got something?" Ziva asked. Abby lowered the volume on her music and looked at them, building up the anticipation.

"I **might** have something" she corrected. "Computer's still looking. Where's Tony?" she asked, all in one breath.

"He's on his way" Gibbs said, as he came in, with McGee following. Abby greeted Gibbs with her usual enthusiasm, and happily accepted the Caff-Pow he offered her. Finally Gibbs looked at her expectantly, and Abby waved them all over to the table full of evidence.

"Corporal Allistor's clothes were a total bust." Abby indicated the bloodied clothes, and then faced her audience with a big smile. Gibbs' face looked thoughtful. His eyebrows went up slightly, as if to ask her why she was wasting his precious time. "Sooooo…" she continued "I decided to focus on our mystery woman." She smiled at her expectant audience. "DNA analysis!" she happily announced.

Ziva was the one to break the silence: "I thought you already tried that? I thought she wasn't in the system?"

"She's not!" Abby happily confirmed. She went on to explain. "So, as you guys know, our Jane Doe lost a lot of blood at the scene, and we tried running her DNA when she first came in. But, she is not in the system. So I decided to broaden the search, and am now looking for DNA that has similarities to hers.

"You're looking for relatives of hers that ARE in the system?" McGee asked "That's actually not a bad idea…"

"And apparently it's bearing fruit" Gibbs added, just as the computer made a beeping sound. It took Abby a few short seconds to bring up the results, and everyone went quiet as they instantly recognized the man who's picture was displayed.

"I just… I don't… I…" Abby stuttered. "This woman … is obviously … a … a bloodrelative … of … of …"

"Of Tony" Ziva completed her sentence. That was the moment Anthony Dinozzo walked into the lab.


	6. Chapter 5

**Note: it's been a while... again... Sorry! I'm still trying to finish! So here we go!**

_Previously: After a hunt in DC, Bella is wounded and needs to stay behind. NCIS finds her, along with an unconscious Corporal. After her injuries are taken care of, she is interrogated by Gibbs, but refuses to spill the supernatural beans. But then Abby finds an interesting DNA match._

* * *

><p>Anthony Dinozzo was very surprised to see his own face staring back at him from the screen in the forensics lab. He had come down to the lab to get the latest update on the case they were working on. McGee had caught him up over the phone, but apparently Gibb's interrogation of the suspect had been interrupted by Abby.<p>

When he had seen the pictures of the young woman they had brought in this morning, he had had the sense that he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't exactly place her, so he had tried to ignore the feeling. But with what he had just heard at the crime lab, he realised why the young woman had looked familiar. But this was someone he had not seen in over 10 years… He had even thought she was dead. He remembered that night, a little over 10 years ago. He had come home for a few days during his vacation time.

_One night, he heard his father yelling, but he decided to stay in his room. A few moments later he heard a door slam shut, and that's when he decided to silently go over to the room next to his. "Isabella?" he asked, after a soft knock on the door. The girl lying on the bed turned her head and smiled when she saw him. "Hey Anthony." He slipped in to the room and quietly closed the door behind him. The girl had long dark hair and dark brown eyes that were usually glowing and cheerful. On the back of her shoulder the tattoo she had recently gotten shined proudly. In elegant letters it said "freedom" with a feather underneath, her own design. She had gotten it for her eighteenth birthday. _

"_So… What was that all about?" Anthony asked, referring to the yelling earlier. The girl sighed as she turned to face him. "Boss man wants me to go study next year," she explained. Young Anthony slowly nodded his head as the girl told him about the conversation she had had with their father. Anthony understood Isabella's anger. For years she had been saving up money, with the intention of spending her first year after high school traveling. "I mean, obviously I'm planning on going to college afterwards, but I just want to see a bit more of the world first." She concluded. "Did you tell him that?" Tony asked. Isabella nodded. "He said that if I left now, I won't ever get to come back". That indeed seemed like a threat their old man would make. Anthony and Isabella continued talking for a little while, before Anthony returned to his room. Later that night he was awoken by a sound in the other room. When he went to investigate and opened Isabella's room, he was surprised by what he found. On the bed was a large travel bag, almost completely filled with clothes and other belongings. Isabella was standing next to it and startled when she heard the door open. She relaxed however when she saw who it was._

"_What are you doing?" Tony asked. "I'm leaving," she answered. He tried to convince her to stay, but it was useless. He knew just as well as she did that Isabella did not fit in in the Dinozzo family. That night he watched helplessly as Isabella Dinozzo left his life by climbing out the window._

Anthony made his way to the interrogation room as fast as he could. It was impossible, he thought, after all these years. He hadn't heard from her for so long, he had convinced himself that she was never coming back. He had to be certain. He had to know who the young woman in the interrogation room was.

* * *

><p><strong>The floor is yours<strong>


End file.
